


Best Practices in Pet Breeding

by TinyDaydreams



Series: The Owner’s Guide to Proper Hybrid Care and Maintenance [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bred for sex, Breeding Kink, Collar, F/M, Human-Animal Hybrids, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Mentions of Birth, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Pet Play, Pregnancy Kink, Sex Slavery, Sexual Fantasy, leash, quasi-bestiality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyDaydreams/pseuds/TinyDaydreams
Summary: Pet's first breeding goes very well indeed.
Relationships: OMC/OFC, OMC/OMC, OMC/OMC/OFC
Series: The Owner’s Guide to Proper Hybrid Care and Maintenance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681843
Kudos: 75





	Best Practices in Pet Breeding

It’s not much of a surprise when they start to suspect she’s been successfully bred. 

They’ve been trying—well, not that it requires any effort above and beyond what they’d be doing anyway, fucking her nearly as often as she begs for it—but they’ve certainly been keeping her full of come: theirs, their friends, Dr. Roy’s. 

The idea’s been hotter for both of them than they were expecting. Greg vocalises it more, but Sam feels it just as much. Every time he fucks her, lately, he finds himself thinking about breeding her, about stuffing his come back inside her like Dr. Roy had. 

The day they first suspect it, Greg’s put her up on his lap at the breakfast table, letting her fuck herself on his cock while he drinks his coffee. It’s one of her favorite household routines; if she smells coffee in the air, she climbs Greg like a tree until he lets her have his cock. 

Sam’s across the table with his own coffee, barely awake yet, which is perhaps why he notices what’s likely been a small and subtle change over time. "Greg—I think Pet’s tits are bigger."

"Hmm?" Greg sips coffee with one hand and feels her up with the other. "You think?" 

"Yeah," Sam says. He gets up to examine her more closely, and she whines excitedly; she loves when he touches her in this position, ever since that first day. He hefts her tits in his hands, dislodging Greg. "Yeah, I do think so." He runs a hand down her belly. "And maybe—put your hand here." 

Greg sets his coffee down, interested now. "You think we bred her?" His hand finds her lower belly. "Oh—wow, yeah, maybe." 

"Jesus, that’s hot," Sam says. He’s here anyway, and now he’s hard; he ducks under the table and sucks her clit into his mouth. 

Greg’s getting much more into it than the usual coffee routine, too, bouncing her on his cock now. "Yeah, Pet, we bred you up, huh? You fertile little hybrid. You took our come so well, didn’t you, sweetheart? We’re gonna have to fuck you like that all the time, aren’t we, so you stay bred. That’s what you want, don’t you?"

Sam lets out his own whine, slides a finger into Pet’s pussy alongside Greg’s cock. He tries not to do that too much, but it feels so good right now, and Pet likes it, rocking down against him. She’s playing with her own tits now, a good sign they’re giving her what she needs—when they don’t, she grabs at them instead. 

Sam’s tongue strays to the base of Greg’s cock, and then to his balls, and back up. "Close," Greg mutters, which is pretty much what Sam was going for; he wants to fuck her as soon as Greg’s done—not her mouth, but her pussy, the pussy they’ve been filling up. The pussy they bred. He can’t keep up with Greg’s thrusts, though, so he leans back to admire the both of them, thumb still rubbing Pet’s clit.

Greg shoves up into Pet, hard enough that her hands come down to his thighs to hold herself up. Hard enough that she makes that keening noise she’s started to make, lately, when she’s really getting worked over in one way or another. “God, she loves it,” Sam says. “Fuck her harder, Greg.”

Greg only grunts in response, but he doesn’t let up, thighs flexing, pushing up into Pet and hands on her hips keeping her moving on him. Pet’s all noise now, one long high-pitched pleasure noise broken up only by the jostle of the thrusts and her gasps for air. “Taking it so good, baby girl,” Sam tells her, and Greg grunts, fucking up one more time and freezing, muscles tense, as he comes up into her.

“My turn,” Sam says, breathless. Greg lets go of her, not otherwise moving to help—Sam can’t really blame him. That looked gloriously exhausting. Sam pulls Pet down into his arms; she twists back, looking to clean Greg up, but when he tugs her up against him and down onto his cock, she squeals with pleasure and licks his neck instead. 

Pet still doesn’t know how to ride them—they’ve given up on trying to teach her—but he’s more than willing to put in the effort now, and he can always move her up to the table or down to the floor if his legs get tired. Pet’s the best workout around, anyway. 

Greg, slumped in his chair and back to sipping his coffee, says, “We bred her up.” Sam’s sure he does it just to hear Sam groan, and it works. 

Pet’s as wet as always; Sam can’t feel the difference of Greg’s come in her, but he knows it’s there. “Who do you think it was?” he asks Greg. 

“Oh, are we competing?” Greg asks, grinning. “I bet it was Dave. How many times did he fuck her at that party? Three?”

Sam shakes his head. “Bet it was you. You fuck her so good. So deep. She loves your cock even more than I do.” He rocks Pet on him, shifts a hand to her tits. Definitely bigger. Heavier in his hand. “Love when Greg fucks you, don’t you, Pet?” She whines like she’s understood, even if it’s really because he’s pinching her nipple and twisting it the way she likes best. 

“She sounds so needy today,” Greg says. “You think her hormones are dialling up already?”

“Maybe,” Sam says. “C’mere and let her suck you.”

Greg downs the rest of his coffee and stands up. Pet grabs for him immediately; she has his cock in her mouth before he’s even stepped all the way over. “Jesus,” Greg murmurs, and pets her hair. “What a good girl you are.”

Sam squeezes Pet’s nipple harder, wanting to hear the happy noises she makes in her throat when her mouth is full. “Bet she’ll get huge,” he says. “If you bred her—she’s so much smaller than you. Bet she’ll be dragging a belly around, whining for us to fuck her.”

“Whining for us to suck on her tits, too.” Greg reaches down to tweak the one Sam isn’t playing with. “When they’re too full of milk.” 

Sam’s too easy for that image; he gives up and shoves into her a couple of times, groaning as he comes. She can’t spin around to clean him up—they’ve been denying her too much today, Sam thinks—but he can keep her on his cock instead, her warm pussy keeping him hard. 

He kisses the back of Pet’s head and refocuses his attention on her clit, mostly to feel her squeeze down on him. “We better call Dr. Roy. Won’t he be glad to see you, Pet?”

“Give it a couple of days until we’re sure,” Greg says. “Jesus, that’s good, Pet. Sucking me so good, sweetheart.” 

Sam sighs and pulls out, leaving Pet on her knees in front of Greg. “All right. I think I’m gonna really need coffee to keep up with her today.”

*-*-*-*

Pet gets bigger fast.

They’ve been back to fucking her as often as they did the first couple of weeks they had her. She seems to need it more, and they want it more, too. Greg’s morning coffee routine quickly becomes fucking her while it brews, not just once he’s sat down to sip it; he can’t wait the five minutes. Sam’s exactly the same: he’s taken to bringing her with him around the house, on her leash, and letting her lounge next to him until she gets needy again. These days, that’s often enough that he’s having trouble keeping up with her at all. 

They took her to Dr. Roy as soon as her belly swelled enough that they were really sure. Pet was thrilled—she seemed to remember him as soon as he was in the room, reaching for him so fast that Sam had to catch her from rolling halfway off the exam table. 

Dr. Roy, as they’d expected, was just as pleased to see her; he took his time examining her, talking to them about her hormones. “She’s needier,” Greg said.

“Oh, yeah,” Dr. Roy agreed, watching her whine for more when he let go of one nipple. “You’ll need to make sure she gets fucked enough, too. When she’s big enough to have trouble moving, she’ll struggle to express her needs except with sound—she won’t easily move to come and get you. Either keep her close or keep on a really good schedule with her.”

He’d given them a good sense of the timeline and reminded them to call the farm for pickup once she started whelping. “In the meantime, enjoy,” he added, pushing his fingers into Pet’s pussy. “And get ready for the heat afterward, because it’s gonna be intense. Like, make sure you carbo-load ahead of time, intense.” 

He fucked Pet again, less part of the exam than a perk they were all excited for him to take, and then petted her belly again on his way out. “You guys have an exciting few months ahead of you. Bring her in again after the heat, I’ll make sure she’s recovering normally.”

After the vet visit, they do their best to follow doctor’s orders. 

“Dr. Roy was right about her not being able to move as well,” Sam says.

“We knew that was gonna happen,” Greg says. He’s brought Pet her dinner where she’s curled up on her cushion, big belly out to the side. “Hi, sweetheart.” She makes happy noises, much less interested in her dinner than in Greg. 

Sam takes a couple of pictures. He’s been trying to keep track of the way her belly’s swelling; it’s so easy to not notice when they’re with her every day. “Look at this one from last week,” he tells Greg, swiping. “She’s so much bigger now.”

“Wow, yeah,” Greg agrees. He zooms in a little, then looks back at Pet. “Her tits are bigger, too.” 

Sam shakes his head. “That can’t keep happening. Can it? She can’t just—balloon forever.”

“Didn’t the doctor say we’ll know she’s done there when she starts leaking?” Greg crouches next to Pet and pinches one of her nipples. She squeaks, arching towards him, spreading her thighs. “Hang on, girl, just checking you.”

“Give her more stimulation,” Sam suggests. “The clamps, maybe?”

“If I put the clamps on her I’m gonna fuck her,” Greg says. “And she’s supposed to be having dinner.” 

He doesn’t wait for Sam to say anything; he just pets her belly and says, “Okay, okay. Get the clamps.” As Sam steps out, Greg’s already urging Pet back onto her side, murmuring, “Like this, sweetheart, it’s safer. I’ll still fuck you deep, I promise.” 

Sam grabs the clamps and, just in case, a towel, and brings them to Greg. “Probably won’t work,” Greg tells him when he takes the towel, but he sets it down close to hand anyway. 

Greg’s gotten good at putting the clamps on Pet. Not that it’s a skill, exactly, but she pushes up towards his hands so much when she sees them that he always has to corral her to actually get them on her. She squeals and reaches for him again as soon as they’re on, and he tugs on the chain. “Fuck,” Sam says, admiring the whole picture. 

He crouches in close, out of Greg’s way, and takes over pulling on the chain and flicking her nipples. Pet looks up at him, wide-eyed and happy, and he smiles at her. “You want something else, Pet?”

“She wants you to hold her down,” Greg says. “Look what she’s doing with her hands.” 

Greg has a point; Pet’s got her wrists together in front of her, pressing them down into the cushion. “When’d she learn that?” Sam asks, not really looking for an answer. When he pins her wrists down with one hand, Pet shivers and purrs. “Guess I haven’t done this in a while.”

“We’ve been focusing on other aspects of her care,” Greg says, grinning. He pushes Pet’s legs toward her belly, keeping her on her side. His knees are spread wide on the floor, getting him at the right height to fuck into her. 

Pet sighs blissfully when he pushes in. She can’t really rock against him, but Sam can tell from Greg’s noises that she’s squeezing his cock just as much as ever. “Good girl,” he tells Pet, and Greg must agree, reaching up to pet her belly and tweak the nearest nipple clamp. 

“Pull ‘em off her,” Greg says. “Want to feel her really clench down on me. You can put them back on after.” 

Sam does it, watching the way Pet’s whole body tenses when he pulls them off—she knows, now, what it feels like when the blood rushes back. She loves it, shaking and keening, but she gets nervous for it, too. “Jesus, she’s like a vise today,” Greg says.

“And she’s leaking,” Sam realizes, because there’s wet on his fingers, just a touch. He leans in to suck on one nipple, hard, really trying to get milk out if there’s any to get. Pet cries out, arching into him like she wants even more, and Sam pinches her other nipple just to help keep her satisfied. 

Greg groans. “Gimme an update, here, Sam, c’mon.” 

Sam’s not sure yet. There’s something—it’s not a gush of milk or anything, but something. He pulls off and plays with the nipple between his fingers instead, watching it carefully. “Maybe just a little.”

“Keep playing with her, then. Let’s see if we can get her going for real. Can you hear how much she likes it?”

Sam definitely can. “She likes you fucking her, too.”

“Well, obviously,” Greg says. “Suck her tit again, it makes her whole pussy fucking ripple around me.” He strokes Pet’s hip, and then her belly again, feeling out the roundness of it. “Do you think she knows she’s bred up?”

“No fucking idea,” Sam says. “I mean, instincts and stuff, maybe? But she’s not very careful.” 

“Maybe she doesn’t have to be. They whelp differently from people, maybe we could fuck her on her back and she’d be fine. On her belly, even.” Greg’s gentle strokes on her belly don’t slow. “Not that we’d—”

“No, yeah, of course not,” Sam says. “When she’s whelped, though. God. Even I want her back in the stirrups again, _you_ must be desperate for it.”

Greg’s hips stutter. “Fuck. Just thinking about—she looks so fucking good like that. You know what I bet you’d like? Tie her down a little extra, not just the ankles, and spank her pussy while she’s in there.”

Sam’s reaction to that is strong enough to be physical, including pinching Pet’s nipple so hard she makes that giggling pleasure noise that they’ve never been able to figure out the recipe for. It happens, sometimes, but never for the same thing twice. “Fuck. Yeah. Yeah, I’d—with your fingers in her mouth, too.”

“And the leash,” Greg grunts, because he knows what Sam likes: everything, all at once. “The clamps.” 

“Fuck,” Sam says. The leash, the clamps, the stirrups, him spanking her while she’s all tied up— “And both of us fucking her after, one after another until she’s spilling over with come.”

“You ever think about—” Greg groans, speeding up. “Fuck. You ever think about whether she could be worn out? We had four people over and she was as ready to fuck when they left as she was before they got there. I don’t think she has an upper limit. I think we could invite the whole neighborhood over to fuck her one after the next and she’d be squealing and happy for every single cock.” 

Greg’s ability to keep dirty talking while he fucks has been improving immeasurably since they got Pet, and he’d started out pretty good already. Even for him, though, this is impressing Sam. “You tell the best fucking stories, baby.” He picks up the clamps again, redirects his attention to Pet, who’s whining for more tit play. “Let’s give these another try, okay? Good girl.” 

She likes that idea, pushing into his hands and making it hard to work the clamps. “Calm down, Pet, I’m getting there.” 

“ _I’m_ getting there,” Greg mutters, and Sam hears the way his breathing has gone harsh and shallow. 

“Go on, fill her up,” Sam urges him. “She wants you to.” 

The way Pet squeals when she realizes Greg’s coming makes Sam muffle a laugh. She’s seemed even more interested in come since she’s been bred, and now that she’s less mobile, they bring their wet cocks to her to clean up. Sam gets out of the way so Greg can move over into range for her.

“Back in a sec,” Sam tells Greg, because he needs to piss before he fucks her. 

He’s quick about it, but even so, when he comes back out of the bathroom, he can already hear needy whining from Pet’s room. It’s her begging whines, crying for someone to come and fuck her, and Sam’s not surprised to come into the room and see her upset, reaching out for him as soon as she sees him. “Hey, hey, I’m here,” he says, and Greg looks up at him.

“She’s definitely leaking,” he says. “Not much, but definitely something.” He tugs on the chain and she settles for a moment, then catches sight of Sam again and struggles like she could easily get up and get to him. Greg keeps her from trying, and Sam crosses the room fast to get to her and, in one easy movement, push his cock into her. 

He doesn’t take his time; he wants to give her a good fuck and then join Greg in playing with her tits. He can see what Greg means; she’s visibly giving off tiny amounts of milk now, where Greg’s loosed her from the clamps. “Suck on them for me and tell me how it tastes.”

“There’s not enough to taste of anything,” Greg says, but he’s leaning in and sucking hard enough to make Pet squeeze down tight around Sam’s cock. She’s been warmer, he swears she has, since they bred her, and he loves it; he’s been taking to sitting around with her on his lap, just to feel the heat around his cock. 

Sam has to fold up and twist around to try for his own taste, but it’s worth the stretch. Greg’s right; he can’t get enough to really taste, but he can make Pet keen and shiver, and that’s enough for today, anyway. 

Pet reaches for her own nipple the moment he moves his mouth away. “God, do you think we’re training her to want more nipple play, accidentally?” Sam asks. Greg lets go of his own mouthful long enough to say, “If we are, I’m fine with it.” 

Sam laughs and sets himself back to fucking Pet. She purrs like he’s getting her just the way she wants, and he gets a fingertip on her clit just to round it out. “Look at our good girl,” Greg says, leaning on an elbow and just watching, except for the fingers he’s using to pinch one of her nipples. “You ever seen anything so perfect, Sam?”

Sam’s pretty sure he hasn’t seen anything so perfect in his whole life as Greg and their bred-up hybrid, laid out in front of him like a buffet of sex. He shakes his head, runs a hand up onto Pet’s belly, and works on making sure she feels how much she’s pleasing him.


End file.
